Talk:Winston-Frankie Relationship/@comment-3575890-20140704031705
Here’s why I think Winston was disdainful towards the idea of Frankie becoming a model. He believes her to be out of his league already as is. Whereas he’s pretty much an average joe burdened with an inferiority-complex inculcated by a history of being ignored and overlooked for his best friend, she is this gorgeous high-status socialite who could probably have anyone she wants if she were more like Zoe - that is more assertive and upfront, but she isn’t. She’s a little on the shy side and very unsure of herself, which is just yet another thing she and Winston have in common. Winston fails to see any relativity between them though. He does not see himself as equal to her except when it comes to their shared expertise in comic books - an area he’s very confident with himself in - which is why it effectively works as a platform for them to first bond. Unfortunately, he feels unmatched by her in all other aspects. It’s kind of ironic really. Frankie doesn’t think she’s pretty enough and he thinks she’s TOO pretty for him. You see how he sees this girl. She walks in slow motion with her hair flowing behind her. He’s been so entranced by her before, he’s lost his balance and fallen head-first into a swimming pool. No damn way does he think she’s not model material; he thinks she’s beautiful, among many other things, and that’s wherein his insecurities and in extension of that, his issue with her modelling, resides. It’s not that he thinks she doesn’t have what it takes to be a model. It’s that he doesn’t want her to be one because he’s afraid it will open her to a world that he will struggle even more to fit into or worse be edged out of. Modelling will undoubtedly make her more popular than she already is and more desirable to the male species - or so that’s what he believes - and he’s afraid of what that could entail for his relationship with her. She’s already the daughter of a politician, best friends with the school celebrity, and lives in a mansion. His long-term exposure to her world through his friendship with her brother makes fitting into it a great deal easier than if he didn’t have a connection, but he mostly winds up in Miles’ shadow anyway and though he’s comfortably situated into Miles’ life, he’s not quite cut out for Miles’ lifestyle either. Stepping into Frankie’s life may prove to be even harder because he doesn’t have that history of closeness with her that he does with Miles. Everything with her is brand new territory. Now, I personally see no mystery in why she likes him. He’s adorable, they have common interests, and not to mention a ton of history, and Frankie couldn’t careless about his lack of status and wealth. But none of that matters because Winston has it in his head that these things do matter or will matter to Frankie in due time. Winston is plagued with insecurities. Remember how he jumped to the conclusion that Frankie was mocking him when she was trying to show him that she liked him? He’d readily think she’s playing a mean joke on him rather than believe she could sincerely like him because he can’t wrap his head around why someone like her would want him. Even now, after they’ve kissed and are presumably dating, he doesn’t understand what she sees in him. Her status, beauty, and wealth all intimidate him and make him feel inferior. He thinks she will eventually see it that way and dump him for someone that is more suited to those things and he believes the popularity, notoriety, and exposure that comes along with modelling will speed that process along. So in summation, the problem isn’t that he thinks she isn’t good enough. It’s that he thinks she’s TOO good for him. He already has her placed on a pedestal above him. He doesn’t want her to tower even higher above him than he believes she already does.